


Protect AU: I have the Princess (and she has me)

by killashilla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, F/M, Forbidden Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shallura Protect AU, Undressing, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killashilla/pseuds/killashilla
Summary: After a royal Altean gala is violently interrupted, Princess Allura and her bodyguard Shiro wait out the chaos alone while testing the boundaries of their strict roles in each others lives.





	Protect AU: I have the Princess (and she has me)

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta thank @starrycove (@shalalalalura) and everyone who contributes to the Protect AU and the inspo for this whole thing!!  
> Honestly one of my all-time fav AUs thanks to the amazing fanart and depth.  
> follow me on tumblr! @shalluravoltron

_ Acting a fool this time _

_ 'Cause your body's got me compromised _

_ I'm drawing blanks from the left and to the right _

_ I need some help, I need some help _

Compromised -Tim Atlas

The ballroom was awash in light. It glowed from the high-hung chandeliers, reflected off the shining skyscrapers around them, and danced from bedazzled guest to guest while they all chattered and laughed, but none could outshine Allura in all her glory. Her gown sparkled with crystal drops that rivaled her eyes, eyes that dazzled every parliament member and socialite she greeted with her bright smile and tinkling laugh. She was truly in her element, a beloved princess amongst her joyous people.

Allura was an expert at maintaining the façade of a gracious host, a skill she’d learned since she’d been a young girl, coaxed from behind her mother’s skirts to welcome visiting diplomats. It was great fun to socialize with all the charming young court advisors, but the names and faces belonging to each blue-suited figure began to blur as the gala went on.

Over at the front of the room, her father’s smile never faltered; he was ever the shining example of a benevolent king. His hearty laugh was contagious, while hers had begun to ring with insincerity after an eternity of small talk.

She glanced over at the one calming presence who could save her.

Shiro was easy to find. He was the unfaltering shadow at the back wall, his all-black suit in striking contrast with the crowd of glimmering pastels. As always, he was watching her closely and met her gaze. Allura could almost hear Shiro’s voice in her head as he quirked his brow questioningly. _Is everything okay?_ Allura nodded quickly, _Everything’s fine._

Moments like this kept her sane. Shiro had been her steadfast companion ever since her eighteenth birthday. He’d been nearly as young as she, only twenty years old but already with the bearings of a seasoned bodyguard. Allura never forgot their first meeting—the glimpse of a holster under his vest, how easily he stepped into position behind-and-to-the-right of her, the crooked smile he gave when she took in his intimidating height.

Years later, Shiro was still flashing her that same reassuring smile. _I’m bored, too,_ he mouthed. She saw his dimples and felt his warmth from halfway across the room. _Just a few more hours, that’s it._ She was ready to return to her conversation when he suddenly stiffened and turned his piercing gaze to the front.

Time slowed; Allura’s eyes widened as Shiro reached into his vest and shouted for everyone to get down.

Behind her, shots rang out and the clang of metal and crystal meshed with the roar of her people’s screams.

She turned just as the chandelier came crashing down, too frozen with shock to register the sting of shattered glass.

And then Shiro was by her side. His hand found the small of her back and his broad shoulders shielded her from view as he swept her through a hidden panel.

“I have the princess,” He hissed into his comm. “Secure her exit, don’t let anyone else access her suite until we lock down and clear the building.” There was an affirmative crackle through the radio and a hollow _clunk_ as the panel sealed behind them.

Allura’s blood pounded in her ears, and it was almost enough to block out the muffled sound of chaos and panic still echoing from the ballroom. Shiro barricaded her door shut before steering her into the bathroom.

“My father, where is he?” She hated how shaky and helpless she sounded but there had been _gunshots_. She couldn’t even bear the thought of—

“The king is safe, Antok got there in time.”

 _That means Antok took the bullet_. Stone-faced Antok, who had been by her father’s side ever since she could remember.

Shiro drew close, working his jaw as he looked over her wounds. Allura could see them both in the bathroom mirror. Flying glass had left a cut over her ribs, one right above her cheek marking and several more scattered across her legs. She had begun to bleed through her dress, red blooming beneath the intricate swirls of crystal beadwork.

The more she looked at it the more it stung, so she looked at Shiro instead. His neat black hair had become disheveled during the action and she resisted to urge to run her fingers through his bangs. Despite the messy hair, Shiro seemed eerily calm and knelt down to unfasten her heels with steady fingers. When he lifted her by the waist, though, and set her atop the marble counter, she noticed how his jaw clenched tighter, heard him curse under his breath as his thumb brushed over the scrape at her side.

Allura reached out to cup his cheek, “I’m alright, really,” but he leaned away from her touch.

“Don’t. You got hurt and I was too far away to stop it from happening.” He was right. If she’d been standing a little more to the left, that grand chandelier would have fallen directly— _No. Stop that._ “You’re keeping me safe now, Shiro. I’ll be fine.”

He nodded stiffly and set about tending to her wounds. Allura watched him work and listened to the _plink_ of glass shards on the counter. He worked his way up, holding her calf in place as he bandaged each section carefully.

“Who was it? Did you see the attackers?”

“Looked like some of Lotor’s followers. We doubled our security tonight for the gala but they still somehow managed to worm their way in.” Shiro lifted the hem of her dress to her thigh as he followed the trail of damage from the chandelier shrapnel. He dug the last of the crystal fragments from her leg, murmuring “Sorry” when she flinched.

“Maybe now Coran will hold back on all his party planning.” Allura mused, “I’d rather get crushed by a chandelier than listen to another advisor try to explain the war to me.”

Shiro chuckled, “Are you saying I should have left you in there? Tell me earlier next time, Princess, save me the extra work.” He laughed again when Allura kicked him, “All right, all right, now stay still.” He lifted her chin so he could inspect the scratch on her cheekbone. She obliged, freezing in place when Shiro slotted into the space between her knees.

Allura knew about the rumors swirling around their relationship, she’d heard people whispering about the guard who “played chess” with the princess late into the night and helped her get dressed in the mornings, even though she had a full wait staff at her disposal for just that purpose. They’d become close over the years—it was impossible not to when they spent nearly every waking moment together—but there was no denying the magnetism between the two, especially now that Shiro was literally standing between her legs and tilting her face closer to his. Allura’s gaze raked over his handsome features and saw his eyes widen when he realized his position. And before she could do anything to stop it, Shiro was stepping away to an unbearable distance. _A professional distance,_ Allura reminded herself.

“That one’s just a scratch,” He cleared his throat, “Superficial.”

“Are you calling me superficial or the scratch?”

“Both?” The crooked smile and playful banter was back; but she wanted to return to the moment before it disappeared forever.

Not that it was the proper time to be having such a moment. She could hear the roar of helicopters now circling the skies and the sound of police sirens filtered up from the streets, a blatant reminder that they were still in crisis mode, that they would always be in crisis mode as long as the war was still happening.

“One more.” Shiro said, nodding at the bloody stain on her waist.

The slash along her ribs was starting to throb, and Allura hissed as a fresh wave of pain hit, “Yes, kind of hard to forget. Hurry up, if you please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” He came close again and hesitated before admitting, “We’re going to have to do something about your dress.”

Allura nodded, swept her hair over to one side, and twisted around so Shiro could reach the zipper. That was just part of the routine of having him zip her up and clasp her necklaces where she couldn’t reach. _The difference this time is that he’s_ un _dressing me._

Shiro helped her shimmy out of the gown and let it fall in a glittering heap on the bathroom floor, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. He made a point not to let his eyes wander as he worked on the wound. They were silent as he took care of the glass and patched her up, listening to the chaos that raged on outside. His warms hands lingered on her hips when he leaned back with a quiet, “There. All done.”

“Can you imagine what the maids would say if they saw us now?” Allura sat up taller, daring Shiro to look. He finally did and drank in the sight of her nearly laid bare, eyes darkening. His breathing grew ragged and the hands at her waist slipped away to the brace the countertop as he tried to recover any semblance of decency.

“They’d pity me even more.” Shiro whispered, gaze flicking down to her lips before quickly returning to meet her eyes.

“What?” That wasn’t the teasing answer she was expecting, but then she recalled those whispers she once overheard. _Poor Shiro,_ they’d said, _He must know it’s hopeless. She’s only toying with him, and he’s got no choice but to go along with it. How stupid is he to fall in love with the Princess?_ Allura had brushed it off at the time; royal staff loved to gossip but they never meant anything by it. Now looking at Shiro, she saw the real, pained need in his eyes. How long had he felt this way? How long had she been torturing him with her careless flirting and late night games? He watched her piece it all together.

“Oh Shiro, you should have said…”

“No. This is my problem, not yours, Princess.” He grabbed her robe off the bathroom hanger and held it out for her to step into.

Allura realized how cruel the past years had been. She’d discovered early on the effect she had on him, that’s what made it so fun to tease him and toe the line of propriety, but she’d been as blind as a selfish child. Shiro was normally so stoic and composed, and Allura was too pleased with her ability to chip away his dutiful façade that she hadn’t considered his feelings for her. _I took advantage of him—of his friendship, his kindness, his devotion… I’m hurting him every day._

She wrapped the robe around herself and watched him retreat into the other room, where he tuned into the updates on his comm. At this distance, Allura saw him for what he was; tall, dark, devastatingly handsome, and dangerously tempting.

But he was back to being Takashi Shirogane, the bodyguard tasked with her life. Her Shiro was gone. Perhaps he never truly was and never truly would be _her_ Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I KNOW I TOOK THE ANGSTY ROUTE (you can thank @starrycove for that :DDD ) but im hoping i can keep this going and maybe???? make my way to some juicy romance eventually????
> 
> let me know in the comments what you think they'll do about all this new tennsssiiooonnnn....maybe i'll use some of ur brilliant ideas next!!


End file.
